


Us Time

by ShadowsDaughter



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Fluff, J2, M/M, One-Shot, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-03
Updated: 2016-11-03
Packaged: 2018-08-28 20:49:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8462470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadowsDaughter/pseuds/ShadowsDaughter
Summary: For the prompt...J2 and spending their last night of hiatus together as a long fic prompt.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This prompt was supposed to be a long one but it kind of went a shorter direction. I love this one-shot, though, and I hope you do, too!

“Man, you ready for many tired days and early mornings?” Jared asked, handing Jensen a beer as he walked passed to sit on the couch beside his husband. 

“You know it,” Jensen replied and held out his beer, the glass making a soft clink as they collided. "To twelve more years.”

“To twelve more years,” Jared echoed and slouched down so he could rest his head on Jensen’s shoulder. 

They had been off and on for years in the beginning but the relationships with Gen and Danni made them both realize that they really wanted each other so they pulled their heads out of their asses and made things official between them in season six. It was no shock to their friends and families, but they decided it was best to keep it a secret from the general population because there was already enough stuff going around about them and they didn’t want to pull attention away from the show, because they knew this would be big news. 

“Wanna watch a movie?” Jensen asked, leaning his head against Jared’s. 

“Sure,” Jared replied and took a swig from his bottle, watching as Jensen flipped through the channels to find something to watch. 

They actually got married during season nine, having been engaged for a two years. They knew they were a sure thing so they didn’t feel a rush. They were each other’s best friends, lovers, brothers. Well, maybe brothers was an odd term to use but playing Sam and Dean definitely put some sibling bonds between them. Maybe they were just like all the wincest fiction that was out there. Yeah, the guys definitely knew about those that fan fiction that was floating around, and while they would never admit it, they definitely had read some which would spark a night of rough sex because they were so turned on. They had a kink, so what?

“This okay?” Jensen asked, referring to some movie about vampires and werewolves. 

“Sounds good to me,” Jared said and snuggled closer till Jensen had to put an arm around his husband, not that he minded. They finished the movie in relative silence, just enjoying each other’s company, sometimes pressing a kiss to each other’s skin, sometimes sharing a smile, sometimes just leaning closer into each other. Then the movie finished and they decided to pull out their scripts to practice running lines. It was something to do as neither wanted to go to bed yet. Neither wanted the day to end yet. They had been enjoying their freedom and wanted it last just a little bit longer. 

“So close, Jare,” Jensen said and read the line to Jared who frowned but nodded, eyes staring off as he committed it to memory. They started the scene over and Jared executed it flawlessly. Then it was Jensen’s turn and it was pretty easy for him. He had been looking the script over longer than Jared had been so he had his lines pretty much memorized, one or two lines were worded a little differently, but eh, it felt more Dean to say it in different ways anyway. Eventually though the practicing got boring and all they wanted to do was be with each other.

They got ready for bed, eyes never really leaving the other and then they met in bed and they crawled in, arms seeking each other. Sex between them was natural as breathing. It never felt awkward or like they shouldn’t be doing it, it just was. This time the sex was slow, it was love making as Jared liked to call it, and they were up past midnight just bringing pleasure to each other. Afterwards, they cuddled close, Jensen resting his head on Jared’s chest, Jared’s arms around Jensen. 

“I’m gonna miss the ‘us’ time,” Jensen said after a while.

“Me, too, but we’ll find ways. We always do,” Jared replied, tightening his arms around his lover.

“I know, it’s just… it’ll be different.” 

“Yeah,” Jared agreed. It was the truth. When they were filming, they were constantly tired and both gave 110% to the show so it was harder to give their all to each other. Thankfully, both understood how important the show was to each other, how it was their lives. 

“We should sleep,” Jared eventually said and Jensen nodded, closing his eyes.

“Night, Jare.”

“Night, Jen.”


End file.
